The Magic Water
by Angelic Giggles
Summary: Shampoo leaves Japan, giving up on wining Ranma's love. She comes back a year later rich, famous, and with a cure for the curse of transformation. But there is a side effect to it...
1. The beginning

**Okay, before starting off, I want to say that I have never watched or read the manga in English.  I have read the comics and watched the T.V. Series in Spanish.  So most of the dialog will be based on how people make them talk in the fanfics.  So…um… with that stated, ON WITH THE SHOW! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ranma sighed while throwing rocks at the small river, but being careful of not wetting him self.  As he kept throwing the rocks he stared at his reflection.  After a few seconds went by there was another reflection next to him.  He raised his eyebrow slightly and than turned around slowly.

"Shampoo?"  He said while looking at the purple haired girl sitting behind him.  She smiled a bit and than sat down next to him

"Nihao Ranma"  She said while sitting down next to him.  Ranma raised an eyebrow.  He was surprised that she hadn't jumped on him already.  It was…scary.  They stayed in silence for minutes, until Shampoo spoke.

"Shampoo leaving, Ranma.  Shampoo leaving and no coming back"  She said while hugging her legs.  Ranma heard Shampoo and for a minute was happy.  But then looking at her expression he sighed.  

"Why?"

"Shampoo very tired of begging and begging and no winning airen's love…"  She than stood up and looked at Ranma.  "Wo ai ni, Ranma…"   And with that she walked away slowly.

He could have gone after her.  He could have comforted her, but why? She was absolutely right.  He would never lover her.  Shampoo ran all the way to the Cat Café.  Her great grandmother had been right.  He didn't even go behind her.  Going into the Café she started packing.  Moose came into the room a few minutes later and started packing in silent.  He knew it would not be wise to bother her right now.  After they were done packing the got out of the place.

"Good bye, Cat Café…" Shampoo thought and than got into the truck.   As she was leaving she looked back.  _"Good bye __Japan__, Good bye, Ranma my love"_


	2. She's back

**Eeeep****! I didn't expect to have a flame on the first chapter! O.o ….but hey! They are welcome!  I do admit the first chapter was EXTREMELY small.  But hopefully this one will make up for it!!!!  **

**For the disclaimer look somewhere in my biography!!! Las time I say it!!**

**Now…ENJOY THE SHOW!**

*******************************************************************************************************************

The day was clear and the weather was fine.  A Perfect day for, 17 year old, Ranma Saotome to train.  But…he was lying on the fresh grass of the dojo he lived in. He was biting on a piece of grass while thinking…thinking of his life without one of the so many girls that were always running behind him.  Giving a soft sigh he took the piece of grass out of his mouth and tossed it aside.  Why he was thinking so much of Shampoo? He did not know…the only thing he knew was that he had been thinking of her since the day she left.  

"Damn…" He muttered and than sat up.  It had been a year since she had left.  And that girl was still in his head.  Giving a soft groan he stood up and walked into the Dojo.  The only reasonable answer was…as much as he hated to admit it…love.  He got to the kitchen and saw Kasumi cooking.

"Hey Kasumi…what's for lunch?"  Ranma asked while rubbing the sleep off his eyes.  Kasumi turned to look at him and smiled.

"Rice balls, Ranma.  I convinced Akane to let me cook today" Kasumi said with that sweet and gentle smile that characterized her.  Ranma smiled a bit…he…actually missed Chinese food.  Giving a small sigh he walked towards his room.  ON his way there he bumped into Happosai…who had a pair of panties over his head.  Ranma gave a small groan.

"What are you up to now?!" He asked with an annoyed look on his face.  Happosai gave a small giggle and than grinned.  

"Remember that mansion they were building outside of town?" Happosai said while taking a step back.  Ranma nodded.  They had been building a mansion outside of town for the last past months…he had thought it might belong to Kodachi but when he asked her she said that it didn't.  

"Yeah..I remember, why?"  Ranma asked while raising an eyebrow and taking a step closer to Happosai.

"Well…do you remember that cute Amazon girl?" He asked while taking a step back.  Ranma stopped walking and raised both eyebrows.

"Shampoo?"  

Happosai nodded.  "Yes…well, this" He said pointing to the panties "Belong to her…and she is the owner of the mansion!"  Happosai left running leaving, a very surprised Ranma, standing in the middle of the hall.

Shampoo sighed while walking inside her gigantic mansion.  Her long purple hair was done the usual way.  Even though one year had passed she still looked the same.  She was the same, except that now she was rich.  Taking  a sit on one of the glamorous couches she sighed again.  How she had missed Japan.  Okay, she hadn't missed Japan…she had missed _him_ and as much as she hated it she couldn't forget _him.  As she was wrapped up in her thoughts a small kitten cam to her and licked her leg.  Smiling Shampoo picked her up and rested her on her lap.  The kitten seemed to have the same hair style as Shampoo.  _

"Shampoo… this duck wont be quite!" Moose said while bringing a duck inside… a very noisy duck with glasses.  Shampoo looked at Moose and the duck and gave a small giggle.  

"Maybe, Moouse not being nice to poor little duck?" Shampoo asked while raising an eyebrow.  Moouse narrowed his eyes a bit.  

"I am being nice Shampoo! It's not my fault the duck likes to make noise!"  Moose said while putting the duck down…which immediately took off.  Shampoo gave a small giggle again.  

"Well, Moouse must take care of duck…Moose wanted to be no duck…Now moose take care of duck" Shampoo said while running a hand through her hair.

"Shampoo….are you really going to give Ryoga and Ranma the water?"  Moose asked with a serious look on his face.  

Shampoo stared off into space, thinking about it.  "Ryoga yes…Ranma…" She stopped…she knew she could make Ranma marry her…but yet…She nodded.  "Ranma yes"

Moouse nodded and than looked around, finally realizing the duck was gone. "Ack!" He said putting both of his hands to his head.  Shampoo giggled again as Moouse took off running to look for the duck.  

Looking down at the kitten in her lap Shampoo smiled.  It was nice to be able to touch cold water and not turn into a cat anymore.  And it was also nice to have the cat still be alive.  

Looking out the window she wondered if Ryoga and Ranma would be able to take that risk.  She wondered if they would accept to their alternate parts to come alive.  Closing her eyes she leaned her head back on the couch.  And slowly drift off to sleep.

"Shampoo is WHAT?!" Akana asked while holding P-chan.  Ranma looked around and than told put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh.. We don't want EVERYONE to know!" He said while glaring at Akane.  "She's back"  

Akane shook her head a bit and than frowned.  "Oh great…"  

Ranma frowned a little bit.  "It's not that bad"  he said while putting his hands in his pocket.

Akane glared at him.  "Well yeah! You probably miss her hugs and kisses and food and everything else, right?!" She asked while turning a bit red.  Ranma looked at the floor and than turned around.

"Yeah…maybe I do miss all of that" He said in a soft voice and than walked off. 


End file.
